


December 3rd - Mistletoe

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: North is hunting for York, but Carolina finds him first.





	

“North is looking for you.”

York pulled his leg back over the armrest of his favourite chair in the rec room, and turned around to see Carolina in the doorway.  “Is he still wearing that headband with the mistletoe?”

Carolina smiled wider and tilted her head to the side.  For a second, York thought he saw a slight gleam on her cheek.  “Yes.”

“Then he can keep looking.”  York snapped his book shut and stood. “Which way did he go?”

“He was on his way to the mess hall when I ran into him.”  

York found his eyes drifting back to her cheek and had to shake the thought out of his head.  “Maybe if I take the long way around I can hide there once he leaves - hopefully he won’t double back.”  York made his way across the room to her, leaning out of the doorway to check both ways down the hall.  “You won’t tell him you saw me, will you?”

“Of course not.” But there was that smile again, as though she was enjoying a joke that he wasn’t even aware of.  Still, this was Carolina.  If she said she wouldn’t tell, she wouldn’t tell.

“Thanks.”  York made to peek out the door again, but something on the edge of his vision caught his eye, and he raised his head.  “Uh, is  _ that _ mistletoe?”

There was a beat where Carolina continued to stare at him before looking up herself.  “No.”

“Oh.  Really?”  He cringed inwardly at the disappointment in his voice, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah.  That's holly.  See how the leaves are dark, glossy and have all the sharp points?  Mistletoe leaves are long, thin and smooth.  Also, mistletoe has white berries.  These are red.”

“Oh.  Then why is it up there?”

“Someone probably just found a sprig and didn’t know the difference.”

York mentally cursed the nameless decorator for being as ignorant as himself.  “So probably not North then.”

“You know, it could have been him.  That thing on his headband is just holly too.”

“Really?  Then why does ev--”  He looked down just in time to see her reaching for him, her hands pulling him down until he was lost in red and green that had nothing to do with Christmas.  The kiss passed so quickly that he didn’t have time to reciprocate, or even think.  Before he could recover, she was already pulling away.  

“Why?  I couldn’t say. But,”-- and there was that smile,  _ that same smile _ as she leaned back against the door frame, tilting so her body curved around it, drawing her next step out and down the hall-- “It’s good enough for me.”

“Merry...Christmas…”  She shouldn’t have heard him, not the way his voice cracked and died halfway through the words, but he heard her laughter ringing back down the hall to him.  He savoured it, frozen in place as he relived the moment over and over, staring up at the holly.

And when North found him still standing there two minutes later, York didn’t even care.


End file.
